


I’m Nuts for You

by Clevercookie101



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Flash Fic, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Grooming, Human! Dongju, Hybrids, M/M, Squirrel Hybrid! Seoho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clevercookie101/pseuds/Clevercookie101
Summary: Dongju has always had an infatuation with his favorite hyung’s fluffy squirrel tail.
Relationships: Lee Seoho/Son Dongju | Xion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	I’m Nuts for You

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a good mood so I wrote this. It’s just something quick and fluffy, no real plot. 
> 
> Tbh this ship is super cute but under-appreciated. I just love the idea of Dongju constantly playing with Seoho’s tail, or running his hands through his fur. Just cute stuff, you know?

Seoho has always been Dongju’s favorite member.

Maybe it’s because of his charming smile. Or his giving heart. Or his soft giggle. 

Or maybe it’s because of his fluffy tail. 

Seoho and Dongju are on the couch enjoying the movie, _Beauty and the Beast._ Dongju just smiles as he watches Belle and the Beast twirl around the castle, but Seoho’s eyes are somewhat watery. It’s romantic, and Seoho is a sucker for romance. 

Seoho’s tail flicks back and forth subconsciously and his ears twitch with the tempo of the music playing during the scene. 

Dongju feels the soft fur of Seoho’s tail brush against his thigh for the tenth time that night. Seoho’s tail is large—a squirrel tail that curls at the tip—and it’s a bit difficult to manage when he sits. It always ends up pressed against one of the members. 

But Dongju doesn’t mind it. It’s fluffy and warm and the fur is soft to the touch. Dongju’s eyes flick away from the TV screen to stare at the tail. He brushes his knee against it and it flinches away.

It seems Seoho took it the wrong way because now the tail is frozen inches above Dongju’s leg. He’s purposely holding it up. 

Dongju reaches forward and lays his hand on the tail. He slowly pushes the tail down until it’s resting on his leg again. Then he starts to rub his thumb against it. 

Seoho’s head darts over to look at Dongju. Dongju’s attention is back on the screen and his fingers are carding through Seoho’s fur. The tip of his tail moves on its own, wrapping around the lower part of Dongju’s leg. 

Seoho likes the touch. His tail is quite sensitive, but Dongju is keeping the pressure light. Even though Seoho isn’t one for physical affection, he can still enjoy the occasional skinship. Especially when it’s coming from the lovable maknae. 

“Can I brush it?” 

Seoho’s eyes raise to meet Dongju’s, “What?”

“Can I brush it?” He tries again. 

“S-Sure.” Seoho’s a bit flustered. Grooming tends to be something intimate for hybrids. He’s only ever let Youngjo groom him before, mostly because he’s the only other hybrid in the group. It’s normal for hybrids to groom each other, but a human grooming a hybrid usually means they’re extremely close…often in a relationship. 

Dongju gets up and goes to the hallway. Seoho can hear him rustling around in the cabinets looking for the pet brush. 

“Hyung? Do you know where Youngjo-hyung put the brush?” 

“Where I put what?” Youngjo asks as he exits the bedroom into the hallway Dongju is in. 

“The brush? I want to brush Seoho-hyung, but I can’t find it…” Dongju pouts.

“Brush Seoho? Isn’t that a bit—” Seoho’s eyes widen and he waves his arms to stop Youngjo from continuing. Dongju doesn’t know that grooming is considered intimate. 

“What, hyung?”

“Nevermind.” Youngjo squats down next to Dongju and pulls out a basket from the bottom shelf. “Here. This basket is where we keep all the pet supplies.” Youngjo digs around the pile of toys and grabs the pet brush. “I’d suggest washing Seoho first. If you brush after, the fur will dry silky and smooth.” 

“Really? Well in that case—” Dongju stands up and looks at Seoho with puppy eyes. “Can I wash you?”

Seoho caves immediately, “Of course!” The bright smile Dongju sends him in response makes his heart flutter. 

“Geonhak is using the bathroom with the shower, but the tub in the other should be open.” Youngjo states. 

“Mkay, hyung. I’ll go start the bath.” Dongju takes the brush and disappears into one of the bathrooms. 

Once they can hear the water running, Youngjo gives Seoho an incredulous look. “You’re letting him groom you?”

“Yeah and…?”

“Isn’t that a bit _intimate?”_

“I-It doesn’t matter! Anyone can brush me!”

“You almost hit Keonhee last time he tried to brush you.” 

Seoho adverts his eyes guilty, “But…”

“You like Dongju, don’t you?”

“W-What?! No! It’s just…” Youngjo raises his brow at Seoho. “Fine! Yes!” 

Youngjo fakes a gasp, “I couldn’t tell.” 

Seoho sighs, “Is it really that obvious?”

“No, I don’t think the others know. It’s because I’m a hybrid; I know how important these things are. You let him play and groom you.” 

“Seoho-hyung! Bathtime!” Dongju calls. 

“You should go.” 

Seoho gets up from the couch and walks to the bathroom Dongju is in. Youngjo playfully tugs Seoho’s tail with a wink when he passes him in the hallway and Seoho yelps and glares at him. 

Seoho enters the bathroom to see Dongju kneeling in front of the tub. His sleeves are rolled up as he stirs in some epsom salts and essential oils. 

“Hwanwoong-hyung says these will make your skin soft.” Dongju gets up and turns around to face Seoho. “Well?” 

“What?”

“Are you going to undress?” 

Seoho flushes. He forgot this was a _bath_ he was taking and that he’d have to be _naked_ for it. “Oh yeah…sure…” 

Dongju doesn’t look away and he doesn’t show any signs of turning around anytime soon. Dongju has never been the type to care, always throwing the covers off Geonhak to wake him up even though he knows he’s naked underneath. 

Seoho just shuts the bathroom door and quickly undresses. He tries not to think about how Dongju’s gaze catches on his abs when he removes his shirt. 

When he’s done, Dongju is noticeably pinker in the face. His blush is especially prevalent in his ears, which are now beet red. Cute. 

Seoho walks over and lowers himself into the bath. He drapes his tail over his lap to cover his crotch. 

Dongju seems to snap out of it as he reaches for the shower wand. He switches it on and tests the water pressure and temperature, deeming it appropriate. 

He rinses Seoho’s head and tail thoroughly. Seoho shakes his head similar to a wet dog to get the water out of his squirrel ears. Dongju flinches away from the droplets that go flying towards him. Seoho apologizes sheepishly. 

Dongju hangs the wand back up and pours some shampoo into his hand. It's a special all-natural shampoo designed not to irritate hybrid’s ears. Dongju starts to scrub at Seoho’s hair, forming little bubbles. 

Seoho just sits patiently and waits. If this was anyone else, he would’ve swatted them away by now, or even thrown the bubbles back at them. But he’s enjoying it. Dongju’s fingernails are just long enough to massage his scalp as he lathers bubbles in Seoho’s hair. 

“Can I see your tail?” 

Seoho nods and moves his tail out of the water. He keeps his hands in his lap though. Dongju lathers shampoo onto Seoho’s tail as well, scrubbing it gently. Then he grabs the wand and rinses the shampoo off. 

He grabs a sponge next, applying a squirt of his own vanilla-scented body wash to the sponge. He runs it over Seoho’s body and rinses away the soap. 

Finally, Dongju picks up a conditioner bottle, “Youngjo-hyung says to use this to make your fur soft. It’s got coconut oil and shea butter in it.” 

Dongju applies the conditioner to Seoho’s hair and tail and lets it sit for a bit to soak in. Then he rinses it off. 

“All done!” Dongju unplugs the tub and gets up to grab a towel for Seoho. 

Seoho stands and steps out of the tub, resisting the urge to shake his tail and ears dry. Dongju comes back to drape a towel over Seoho’s head, ruffling it to dry his hair. Then he removes it and towels off his skin. Finally, he fluffs up the fur of his tail. 

Seoho finishes towel-drying as Dongju leaves to grab him a fresh change of clothes. He’s still a little damp, but he’s ok with letting his fur air-dry.

Dongju hands him his change of clothes and takes the wet towels to the laundry room as Seoho dresses. 

“Ok, let’s go sit down so I can brush you.” 

Seoho follows Dongju back to the couch. It’s vacant, but the TV has been switched off suggesting Youngjo had been there. 

It’s a bit awkward, trying to arrange themselves so Dongju can reach Seoho’s tail, but they make it work. They end up with Seoho sitting on the edge of the sofa and Dongju behind him. 

Dongju takes a normal comb first and brushes out Seoho’s hair, freeing it of any tangles. Then he grabs the pet brush and gets to work. 

He starts at the base of the tail and brushes all the way down to the tip. There’s little resistance, most tangles in the fur gone from the bath. 

“Hyung was right, your fur is softer.” Dongju leans forward and takes a deep breath, “Smells nice too. Like coconuts.”

“T-Thanks…”

Dongju continues to brush through Seoho’s fur. He even puts the brush down once in a while to run his hand through the fur instead. It’s _very_ soft. Seoho can tell without even touching it; the sheen of the fur makes it obvious. 

Seoho’s eyes flutter closed. All the tangles are out of his fur. At this point, it’s just Dongju carding his hands through it as it begins to dry. It’s a pleasant feeling. A comforting touch from his slender fingers. 

Dongju just hums behind Seoho and brushes through his hair and fur until Seoho is close to falling asleep. 

“Are you tired, hyung?” Seoho mumbles out a yes. “Let’s go take a nap.” 

Seoho stands to let Dongju get up. Then, Dongju grabs his hand and leads him to the bedroom. Seoho’s eyes are still closed. All he hears is Dongju quietly ask the others to leave, them groaning, and their footsteps as they reluctantly leave the room. 

Dongju fluffs up the pillows and fixes the sheets before tugging Seoho down to join him on the bed. Seoho almost bumps his head on the bunk above him because he still can’t be bothered to open his eyes. He knows it’s his own bed because there is no way they can both fit in Dongju’s bed with all of his plushies. 

Seoho is a bit warm from the extra layers he’s wearing and the bath he had just finished (or maybe from being so close to Dongju). Normally, he sleeps without a shirt on at least, but he’s too tired to take off the one he’s wearing. At least it’s thin. 

Dongju attaches himself to Seoho’s tail, wrapping his arms around the fluffy mass and burying his face in the fur. Seoho just twists and curls it until it’s embracing Dongju while also giving him enough area to cling to. 

In his sleepy daze, Dongju mutters out, “I love you, Minnie-hyung.” 

Seoho doesn’t have the heart to correct Dongju. Simply responding, “Love you too, Ju.” With Youngjo, he refuses to respond I love you. But with Dongju, it comes out naturally. 

Maybe Dongju is Seoho’s favorite as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Kudos, comments, etc. are greatly appreciated. It’s your nice words that encourage me to keep writing! 
> 
> twt @Clevercookie101


End file.
